


Adventures in Cuddling

by marihadalittleann



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Collection of one-shots, Comfort, Cuddles, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Medical Procedures, Movie Night, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1688972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marihadalittleann/pseuds/marihadalittleann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Harry just like to cuddle. All the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically the start of a collection of parksborn cuddles because this ship needs more fluff. Harry never became the Green Goblin because Gwen and Peter are fabulous science bros. There's no set timeline. It's just fluff to make everyone feel good!

Peter carefully swung towards the mansion's open window at some ungodly hour of the night. A mugging had turned into a gang affair, and left him nursing a bum shoulder. It was nothing serious, but it had become enough of a hindrance to annoy him.

It wasn't unusual for him to be arriving home so late, but it was strange for the light in Harry's study to be on. Taking care not to jar his frame, Peter slipped through the opening to find Harry asleep at his desk.

Peter chuckled. It was also very unusual for the smaller brunet to nod off working, but this week Harry had been constantly overseeing a new collaboration project with Stark industries. It was an attempt to mend the rift his father had set between the two companies, but the strain of extra hours was evident in Harry's features.

Pulling the mask away from his face, Peter padded over to the desk and lightly shook Harry's shoulder.

A tired groan escaped the smaller male's lips, and Peter couldn't help letting a small smile spread across his face. He reached down to run a gloved hand through his boyfriend's hair, pausing to rub small circles on the back of Harry's neck.

Harry leaned into his soothing touches.

"What time is it?" He turned his head to look at Peter.

"Too late to be working," Peter chuckled.

"The same could be said to you, Mr. Hero," A tired smirk graced the CEO's features.

Peter hummed in acknowledgment, leaning down to place a soft kiss on Harry's forehead.

"You're a dork," Harry sat up sluggishly and began to organize his scattered papers. "Go on to bed. I'll be there after I put these away."

"Don't be long," Peter's hand slid off of Harry's neck, and gave his arm a light squeeze before walking out of the office towards their bedroom.

Peter began stripping his suit off as soon as he entered the room, placing his web-shooters on the stand near the bed. After throwing the skin-tight article on the floor, Peter stretched his recently acquired sore shoulder. It wasn't anything close to the worse he'd had injury wise. And really, he hadn't meant to get thrown into the side of a building, but what else was new.

Noting the new bruise, he grabbed an old t-shirt from his drawer and slid it over his head, hoping Harry would be too tired to notice the bit that protruded past the sleeve. The last thing he needed was something else to worry over.

As Peter turned to the connected master bathroom, Harry entered already unbuttoning his dress shirt. After greeting him with a quick kiss, Peter walked through the bathroom doorway. He grabbed his tooth brush from the cup on the counter.

Harry joined him a few minutes later, having stripped down to his boxers. He walked towards Peter, wrapping his arms around the hero's toned stomach and snuggling his nose into peter's injured shoulder. Biting down a yelp, the taller male squirmed around to face Harry.

"Thought you could hide that from me, huh?" Harry hummed, still hugging Peter around his waist, and pressing him against the sink counter.

"Shit, I ah…" Peter stuttered.

"Hmm?"

"I just didn't want you to worry… You're already so stressed-"

Harry shushed him with a kiss and slipped his hand under Peter's shirt, gently removing the garment. Peter let Harry's hand slide up his arm, exploring the muscle until he reached his bicep. He began tracing the bruise with careful fingertips, concern showing on his face. Once Harry deemed the injury non-life threatening, he leaned forward and pressed soft kisses along Peter's discolored shoulder. The CEO intertwined their fingers and lifted them to his lips.

"Knowing you're safe keeps me from stressing," Harry whispered into Peter's knuckles.

Peter snaked his free arm around Harry's middle and pull him closer. The shorter male rested his forehead against Peter's bare chest.

"I love you," Peter murmured into his boyfriend's hair.

"You always love me when I'm chastising you," Harry pulled away, grinning.

"I love you all the other times too!" Peter argued lightheartedly.

"Good to know," Harry smirked.

He pulled Peter by their linked hands, out of the bathroom and towards their bed.

Harry crawled under the covers while Peter circled around to his side. Peter heard a murmured "I love you, too" as he slipped in next to Harry's exhausted form. He was barely settled before Harry was asleep in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing a fic! I hope it was decent? Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is a wimp and Harry is amused. More cuddles and fluff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched a horror movie to write this chapter, and I never watch horror movies because, like Peter, I am a wimp. Thank hopelesslymakingwishes for suggesting one! Kinda spoiler(ish) for The Woman in Black, so take heed!

Pulling his coat tighter around his body, Peter hailed a taxi in attempt to escape the possible hypothermia that the bitterly cold streets of New York offered. He gave the address that would take him to Harry’s mansion, and settled into the seat, pulling out his cell.

_To: Harry ♥_

_I’m feeling a movie night, tonight. What do you think?_

The ride took its course, and as they pulled up to his destination, Peter heard his phone buzz.

_From: Harry ♥_

_As long as I get to pick the movie this time. We’re finishing up the meeting, so I should be there in a few._

Smiling, Peter paid for the taxi, despite the man’s skeptical face, and braced himself for the frigid air outside. His walk towards the entrance turned to a run as the wind picked up, tearing what little warmth he still had from his body.

Once inside, Peter stripped off his outer layers and made his way to the upper floors of the house.  
Having changed into a t-shirt and sweats, Peter sank down into the gorgeously soft couch that kept residence in Harry’s entertainment room. His tired muscles slowly relaxed into the cushioned seat. Silently praising the makers of such glorious furniture, Peter stretched to reach the blanket conveniently draped across the arm.

Though it was often a struggle, Harry and Peter always took advantage of any free time they could spend together. His own heroic activities coupled with Harry’s work often created strain in their schedules, but somehow movie nights remained sacred.

At some point Peter had fallen asleep waiting for Harry, so when the smaller brunet made his entrance, a groggy Peter came to with startled movements.

“Already sleeping, Parker?” Harry circled around the sofa, leaning down to brush Peter’s hair out of his face.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Peter yawned. He sat up, reaching his arms towards his lover as an invitation to join him on the couch. 

The CEO obliged, settling in beside Peter and wrapping himself in the warm embrace. Peter chuckled, noticing Harry’s choice of attire.

“Are you wearing my shirt?” Peter questioned. “Because it looks too big to be one of yours.”

“Shut up. All mine were dirty,” Harry answered. 

Smiling, Peter leaned forward to kiss his boyfriend lazily, choosing to playfully suck on Harry’s bottom lip. 

“If we keep this up we’ll never actually watch the movie,” Harry breathed.

Peter whined as the parted, but gave no other act of protest.

“What movie did you have in mind?” Peter questioned. 

“I still haven’t seen that movie with Daniel Radcliff in it.” Harry reluctantly slid loose of his heat source, searching through his collection. Finding the right case, Harry popped the movie into the player, and turned on the flat screen hooked to the wall, flipping the lights off while he was up.  
Harry settled back beside Peter and wrapped his arms around the taller brunet’s waste, resting his head on Peter’s shoulder. 

As the opening credits began, Peter’s shifted, confusion evident on his face.

“This isn’t Harry Potter. Is it?” Peter guessed.

“Parker, I attended a boarding school. In England. How the hell did you assume I hadn’t seen Harry Potter?” Harry chuckled.

Peter pinched the smaller brunet’s side, laughing as he watched Harry jump in surprise.

“You are a five year old,” Harry lightly scolded.

“Am I a cute five year old?” the other sang. 

“No, but you are a very cute smartass,” Harry rolled his eyes.

“I can accept that,” Peter leaned down to place a kiss on Harry’s nose. The smaller male hummed affectionately, and snuggled further into his boyfriend’s side.

The Women in Black continued to play as the lovers cuddled up on the couch, taking in the beginning of the movie.

“So when the scary parts get too much for you,” Peter stated still staring at the screen. “Try not to piss all over my shirt.”

Harry turned to glare at him. “Peter, I swear-”

Harry was rudely interrupted.

“Fucking shit!” The taller male yelped, grabbing Harry like a shield, and crushed him harder against his side.

“What?! What happened?!” He turned his head back to the screen just in time to see the dark figure disappear from the woods. “Peter, calm down that wasn’t even a jump scare.”

Peter swallowed and reluctantly loosened his grip, settling back into the couch.

“So the Amazing Spider-Man, savior of Manhattan, is scared of horror movies?” Harry teased as he rested his head on Peter’s shoulder.

Peter shrugged, glancing at the screen to brave the rest of the movie.

Every single partially scary scene, Harry was glued to his boyfriend’s chest, listening to the various profanities that escaped Peter’s mouth. Consoling his frightened boyfriend was not enough to keep him from laughing as Peter jumped throughout the film. By the end of the movie he wondered how he was going to pry himself from the other. 

During the last scene, Harry heard sniffling above him.

“Are you crying?” Harry asked in disbelief.

“No!” Peter shouted defensively. “Maybe… They’re all together again! It’s sad!”

“I can’t even believe you right now,” Harry chuckled, leaned up to kiss Peter’s cheek.

Peter lean forward to hide his face in Harry’s neck, grinning as he took in the smell of his own detergent and Harry’s cologne.

After the credits, Harry slid loose of Peter’s arms, walking towards the player and removing the disk. He placed the movie back into its case, and searched for another. Finding the right selection, Harry put the dvd in.

“What are we-” Harry shushed Peter as he, once again, curled up to his boyfriend’s side. He grinning slyly to himself.

Hedwig’s theme began playing from the speakers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! I think a sickfic is in order for next chapter? Anyway, thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry needs lots of love, and Peter's too nice to say "I told you so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update! I got busy, and my internet access was limited! I'm back though, and hopefully I'll be able to update sooner? Let's all hope? Anyway, I have a thing for sickfics, and I make no excuses. Enjoy!

Harry sniffled, throwing another used tissue into the waste basket beside his desk. 

He noted that he really should take the time to appreciate the days when he could effectively breathe through his nose. He’d sworn to Peter it was just allergy season, but the smaller brunet would lie through his teeth to get one more day of work in before, what he could only hope was a cold, left him a sniffling unproductive mess.

He grunted, pushing himself away from his desk. Harry rummaged through his drawers for pain killers to take the edge off of his newly acquired headache. After an unsuccessful search, he leaned back into the office chair, covered his face with his hands, and made a noise that could probably rival that of a dying whale.

Peter chose that moment to walk in from the elevator with the lunch he’d promise to bring them both.

“That truly, was the sexiest sound I’ve ever heard you make.” Peter grinned, walking over to place the bag of takeout on Harry’s desk.

Still laid back in his chair, Harry let one of his hands slide down from his face and brought it back up to flip Peter off.

“Very mature, Mr.CEO of Oscorp. Should I alert the press of this astounding new development?” Peter chided, rounding the desk to greet his boyfriend with a kiss placed on Harry’s temple.

“You are the press, smartass,” Harry smiled, setting both hands in his lap, but keeping his head pressed to the back of his chair.

Peter grinned, and then hummed in agreement, combing the hair away from the smaller male’s face. Harry closed his eyes enjoying the soothing affection. Peter paused and placed the back of his hand against Harry’s forehead, concern showing in this features.

“You’re a little warm, Harry. Are you sure you’re ok?”

“I may have caught a bug on my last trip, but I’m sure I’ll be fine tomorrow after I’ve gotten some rest,” Harry assured. “I’ll try to keep from working late tonight.” He sat up and grabbed his carton from the bag, offering the other to Peter.

“Alright,” Peter took the container. “I have a class in an hour, and after I patrol, I’ll head home.”

They ate and chatted a bit before Peter took off.

\--

Harry woke the next morning feeling like he’d been thrown out of a moving vehicle. 

His body ached, and his head felt like it was going to split open. He dared to open his eyes, and the morning light stung as he sought out his boyfriend’s form.

“Peter?” Harry softly croaked, reaching out to feel for the taller brunet. “Peter?” Harry rasped louder this time, coughing because of the strain on his throat. 

“Harry?” Peter’s concerned voice came from the bathroom doorway.

Squinting, Harry saw his boyfriend rush over and sit carefully on the bed, placing the back of his hand on the CEO’s pale forehead.

“Oh gosh, you’re burning up. I’m gonna go get you something for your fever, ok?” Peter leaned down to kiss Harry’s cheek. “I’ll be right back.”

Harry pulled the blanket tighter around himself, curling into a ball to try to stay warm.

Peter came back into the bedroom with two pills, a glass of water, and a thermometer. He placed an arm carefully around Harry’s back, helping him sit up.

“Open,” The hero stuck the thermometer in Harry’s mouth and rubbed circles along his back. After the device beeped, Peter took it and checked the reading, trying and failing to hide the worry on his face.

“What’s it say?” Harry’s voice was scratchy, but understandable.

“101.8… Here, take these,” Peter gave his boyfriend the pills, handing him the glass to wash them down.

Harry murmured a quiet thank you and sank back into the bed, waiting for the meds to do their job.

“I’m gonna call your doctor. Ok? Is there anything else you need right now?” Peter questioned, running a hand against Harry’s side.

“M’ cold” Harry mumbled, rolling further into the blankets.

“I can go get you some more blankets?” Peter stood up to search for more covers, but Harry grasped his wrist.

“Stay here…” Harry held tight to Peter’s hand. “Please?” 

“Yeah, of course,” Peter said after a pause, climbing carefully into the bed beside his boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around Harry, and the sick male gratefully accepted the added warmth, resting his head between Peter’s neck and shoulder. Peter placed his chin on the top of his boyfriend's head.

A few minutes later, after Peter assumed Harry was sleeping, the smaller male tilted his head up and placed a small kiss on his lover’s jaw line.

“Thank you,” he whispered, and snuggled deeper into Peter’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It ended up shorter than what I'd hoped, but I like where it ended. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry knows better than to get himself worked up, but Peter's worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it would be interesting to write from Harry's point of view during one of Peter's more involved conflicts. So here it is! There's a little less fluff, and a little more comfort this chapter. But the fluff is still there because fluff keeps me alive. Enjoy!

“Dammit. Peter, answer your phone!” Harry shouted to Peter’s voicemail for the fifth time in the last hour.

Tossing the device towards the glass desk, he paced around his office before ultimately finding it pointless. Peter had left the building hours ago to take care of a “minor situation” (his promise), and had assured he’d be back by six to go out for dinner. It was nine o’clock when Harry sat on his couch, trying to convince himself that turning on the news would be a terrible, and nerve wracking, idea. Peter was an adult. It would only cause further stress, and that obviously wasn’t smoke he saw across the city.

Harry gave in, moving to turn on the television across the room. He flipped to the nearest news channel, and waited. 

His nerves were definitely not settled as he watched Spider-man jump, barely dodging a giant hunk of metal that probably resembled a car before it had been crushed into a giant ball of metal.

“Shit,” Harry hissed, watching the hero swing back to retaliate against whatever or whoever had flung the object. His were eyes glued to the screen, watching the live feed of his boyfriend defending New York from another act of evil intent. It wasn’t a new concept, but watching his lover narrowly miss his calling to become a grease spot on the streets of New York was not a settling activity.

Harry continued to watch Peter fight off the villain and keep the nearby civilians safe from the destruction. He had half a mind to drive down town and witness the confrontation at safe distance, but he was afraid to look away for fear of what may happen if he wasn’t watching. Peter didn’t seem to be injured… Not yet anyway. He did this all the time, right?

So the CEO kept faithful watch on his couch, too tense to move except for especially close encounters, when he would jerk despite the trance the broadcast held over him. 

And all of a sudden Harry was gripping the edges of the couch spewing a string of curses, as he watched as his boyfriend was caught under fallen pieces of the partially crushed building above him. The crowd panicked, most praying the hero would crawl out from the mess of scrap metal. The news shot, having been frozen focusing on the pile of debris, now followed villain of the hour as he began laughing turning his attention to the crowd of onlookers. 

Harry felt fear build up in his chest, hating the sense of helplessness that overtook him. He silently begged any higher power to let this be a joke. 

_He was faking it. He had to be faking it. Please God let him be faking it._

He desperately tried to lead his thoughts away from the horrible, now realistic outcome. It would probably plague his nightmares for weeks. 

“Peter, please,” Harry softly begged, eyes still captured by the screen.

A red and blue blur swung from outside the camera’s shot, taking the villain by surprise, and sent both of the men tumbling towards the ground. Spider-Man effectively overtook the villain, pinning him with a combination of strength and webbing.

The CEO loosened his grip on the couch, and let out a relived whimper. 

\--

Peter slipped into the highest of Oscorp’s large office windows, and pulled his mask off his face. He was expecting a fuming Harry, but was surprised to be immediately assaulted by the male’s tight grip, squeezing him almost desperately.

“Dammit, Peter,” Harry whispered digging his forehead into his boyfriends neck, clutching him tighter around the taller brunet’s middle.

“Uh… I- ah. I got your messages?” Peter struggled for words, concerned about the sudden affection when Harry would normally be chewing him out for missing their reservations.

“Minor situation, my ass. I swear you almost gave me a heart attack.” Harry continued to nestle his face into Peter’s chest, holding tight in reminder that Peter was safe. Peter was here. He was ok. 

Wrapping his arms around Harry, Peter finally noticed the news re-broadcasting the highlights of his earlier fight on the screen in the corner of the office. 

“You were watching all that?” He questioned, looking down at smaller male.

Harry nodded, keeping tight hold of his boyfriend.

The hero rubbed soothing patterns into Harry’s back, and watched the screen as the station replayed pieces of building tumble down and seemingly crush him under their weight. He’d escaped the event with a few small bruises, but relatively he was fine. It had looked much rougher on screen. He turned towards Harry, and pressed his face into the other male’s hair.

Eventually Harry relaxed into the comfort of Peter’s arms. 

“You alright?” Peter asked, lifting his head to look down towards Harry.

“Yeah… You just scared me,” Harry met Peter’s eyes to find a sad smile on the taller male’s face.

Harry let his hands rest on the hero's waist, and leaned up to catch Peter’s lips with his own. 

Peter returned the affection, running his hands down Harry’s sides, and felt the smaller brunet finally grin into their kiss. The pace grew, and Peter moved his hands downward to feel the curve of Harry’s ass.

The CEO playfully smacked Peter in the stomach, effectively ending the kiss.

“Nope. You are cut off,” Harry pulled away from the embrace, crossing his arms. “I was worried, but not nearly enough to forget you made us miss our dinner plans.” He tried and failed to hide his smirk.

 _There he is_. Peter smiled internally at the return of Harry’s regular banter. 

“I just saved the city!” Peter jokingly threw his arms up in feigned disbelief. Harry, still grinning, turned on his heel, and headed to grab his coat from his desk chair. 

“Millions are cheering my utter existence, but my dear, wonderful, loving boyfriend won’t forgive missed reservations?” Peter followed the other male, stopping a few feet short of the desk.

“Flattery will get you everywhere,” Harry pulled on the garment, turning to walk towards Peter. “Go get changed, and meet me downstairs. I can call our ride.” 

He leaned up to kiss Peter’s cheek. “I’m sure we can find somewhere decent to eat despite the very _very_ late hour.” Harry laughed, walking away.

“I really am _so_ sorry about that!” Peter called after Harry was halfway to the elevators.

“I’m sure you are!” Harry called back.

Peter grinned and grabbed the backpack he’d left by the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a while for me to get the hang of it, but it was really fun to write! That's probably why it's longer than all my other chapters. I think next chapter will be a continuation of this one. Some date night fluff probably? 
> 
> Again, thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry hates rich people parties, and Peter really likes sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually so much trash. I knew I was gonna continue this, but senior year is killing me. But I'm back with lots less stress! Naps have been a very real part of my life lately so here have more fluff involving naps. Enjoy!

He was going to kill Peter. 

Harry sipped his campaign, and chatted lightly with the nearest of his fellow party goers. 

He loathed these functions. Correction; he loathed these functions when Peter wasn’t there to suffer with him. He’d long grown used to the uselessly uncomfortable attire and exceptionally dull behavior of the attendees. Having grown up going to these events, Harry's interest was drained of him in the first few minutes. Peter on the other hand, while not completely inexperienced, still greeted the lavishly adorned patrons with wide eyes. It was refreshing, and Harry had likened him to an excited puppy on numerous occasions. Of course he didn’t look particularly out of place, especially not with his arm draped across the waist of one of the most widely known CEOs in New York. 

Still, even if Peter’s excitement wasn’t being broadcast to their current company, Harry couldn’t help but find the brunet’s subtle behavior charming. 

Or you know.

Absolutely adorable. 

Tonight though, Peter agreed to meet him at the party a few minutes late after he had finished a last-minute lab for his chem class. An hour and thirty minutes into the event, Harry was ready to strangle his boyfriend for abandoning him. 

Another few minutes saw Harry absent mindedly mingling through the crowd searching for more alcohol. If Stark could manage to get absolutely shit-faced tonight, Harry was convinced a little buzz wouldn’t do too much damage. 

In his quest, a particularly talkative gentleman somehow roped him into a conversation. The fine sir apparently didn’t have plans that involved letting Harry go soon.

He really wanted more alcohol.

Some time through their chat, Harry had eventually fallen into a haze of murmured agreement. He could be affirming this man’s belief in giant purple ostriches for all he knew. The gentleman seemed passionate enough. He might not be far off.

Only a moment later Harry felt an arm snake around his middle in its familiar embrace, and he cursed Peter’s timing. The taller male knew Harry wouldn’t chide is tardiness in the middle of a discussion, albeit a dreadful one. 

Somewhere between Peter rubbing small circles into his side and the man’s constant drone, Harry found himself fighting to keep his eyes open. The gentleman across from him eventually took the hint, and hastily excused himself. 

“You’re punctuality is shit,” Harry muttered, not meeting Peter's eyes. He nodding to the familiar faces in the crowd as Peter lead them further from the center of the hall.

“My wonderful forgiving darling, before I apologize profusely my terrible time management skills, let it be known that Tony has promised a cover story, and has clued me into the most secluded spot in this building,” Peter said evenly, trying to keep up a mannerly facade.

Harry’s eyebrows shot up, and he’s graceful stride across the room faltered for half a moment as he registered the words spilling out of Peter’s mouth.

As his pace resumed, he hissed under his breath, “We are not having sex on some strangers couch during a -”

“Harry I’m close to dead on my feet, and you almost fell asleep standing up just a moment ago. I really just want to hold you and nap for the remainder of this party,” Peter glanced down to look at the shorter male, “Please?”

Harry softened as he noted the new dark circles painted under his lover’s eyes. Finals had been hell on Peter, and it was evident in his features.

“Define cover story,” Harry mussed are Peter lead them down to a series of hallways.

“I’m not sure, but knowing Tony it’ll probably involve mild explosions,” Peter replied, smirking.

Harry chuckled, leaning closer into the taller male’s form. A few more turns and the two found themselves standing in the doorway of a small closed off living area. The room was small, decorated with an end table, a few chairs, and some paintings on the wall. A lovely looking couch was set in the center of the room, begging to be used.

Harry went straight for the soft looking furniture. Peter locked the door, and slipped off his jacket, placing it on the end table as he joined Harry by the couch. After Harry’s jacket had been discarded next to his, Peter’s hands descended down Harry’s chest and stomach, gently unbuttoning the shorter male’s vest. 

Harry reveled in the light touches, and after the vest had also been discarded, he followed Peter down towards the couch. Peter propped himself up against the arm, and Harry settled on top Peter’s chest and the remaining space on the sofa, resting his face in the junction between Peter’s neck and shoulder. Peter wrapped his arms around Harry’s back, pulling him closer.

“I hadn’t realized how tired I was until now,” Harry spoke lazily into his boyfriend’s collar. “This may be the best idea you’ve ever had.”

“I’m glad you approve,” Peter leaned to place a kiss on the top of Harry’s head, and after a beat stiffened, “I’m sorry I was late. Someone made a mistake with the measurements, and we had to start the whole second part of the lab over-”

Harry silenced him with his own lips in a soft kiss. Peter quieted, but guilt still lingered in his expression. 

“You’re here now, and I’ll get over the rest. You had work to do. I understand,” Peter didn’t respond keeping his gaze focused down away from Harry. “Seriously, it’s ok, babe." Harry said, “It happens sometimes.”

Peter nodded, finally meeting his boyfriend’s gaze. Harry smiled lightly and wound his arms around Peter’s middle, his face again coming to rest on his lover’s shoulder. “Now, sleep. You’re worn out.”

After a moment, Peter relaxed again and hummed in agreement, adding a soft “Love you” before drifting off.

“Love you, too,” Harry murmured, closing his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite my long leave of absence, I will continue this fic until I actually mark it as finished. Anyway, thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter loves ultimate frisbee. Like a lot. Harry considers buying Peter a bubble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went to New York over spring break, and all I wanted to do was write parksborn while we were chilling in our hotel room. Alas, I didn't bring my laptop, but I wrote down a lot of prompts. So here's to hopefully more frequent updates!
> 
> ps, this chapter has medical themes. Just a warning beforehand. I didn't think it was too gruesome, but I also have a very strong stomach? It's a dislocated shoulder, but just be wary. 
> 
> I have a thing for medical fics right along with sicfics, so sorry bruhs this was purely self indulgence. Enjoy!

After pushing his way through the front doors, Harry frantically jogged through the lobby of Shield’s Medical bay. 

“Madam?” Speaking frantically, Harry caught the attention of the woman working front desk, “Yes, hi. I got a call about Peter Parker-”

“Down that hallway, to the right,” the shield employee interrupted, gesturing to the double doors across from her station.

“Thanks,” Harry muttered before taking off at a sprint towards the entrance way. 

Thankfully Harry had been on a break when his cell rang, informing him that Peter had been injured, and Harry should report to Shield's medical bay immediately. The woman on the opposite end of the phone seemed calm, but that was her job, wasn't it? Not to alarm the family? For all he knew Peter could be dying-

He ended that thought as quickly as it surfaced. Harry wouldn't let himself think like that. Peter had probably just swung into a wall busted his face. They could deal with a broken nose. Hell, Harry could deal with anything as long as Peter was still _with_ him.

Stopping at the door, Harry peered through the glass window, catching Peter’s eyes as soon as he recognized his boyfriend sitting shirtless on the side of a hospital bed, arm held out by what he assumed to be the physician.

He briefly saw Peter stare disbelievingly in his direction, and then accusingly at the doctor before he stormed in the room.

“Peter Benjamin Parker, I swear if I get another call from shield med you better be absolutely incapable of calling me yourself,” Harry said shakily, somewhat comforted that Peter didn’t seem in any immediate danger.

“I promise I was going to call after they popped my shoulder back into place,” Peter said apologetically, looking to his Doctor for some sort of explanation. Harry sighed, releasing some tension now that he could assess Peter's wellbeing himself. He turned to acknowledge Peter's doctor.

The woman in front of him was probably in her mid-thirties, brown hair tied up messily. Her expression was blank, still examining Peter’s shoulder. Harry now noticed, a putrid shade of blue and black painting itself across his lover shoulder. After a moment she turned to meet Harry's eyes.

“I called you in. I’m Doctor Wilson,” she reached out from where she was sitting to shake Harry’s hand. “Sorry for the scare, but you were his emergency contact, and despite Mr. Parker’s hesitance to bother you, I assumed you’d want to be here.” Harry hummed in agreement, liking her already. “His shoulder is pretty severely dislocated, and his wrist is broken, which is going to make the reduction more difficult,” then moving to address Peter, “Basically meaning; this is gonna hurt like a bitch. You’ll want him here.”

“God, Peter. What happened?” Harry carefully sat down beside him on the bed, concern laced in his facial expressions.

“I might have tried to play ultimate frisbee with Rhino?” Peter smiled, trying for a bit of humor, “But the frisbee may have been a manhole cover. Which was poorly planned on his part because I’m _wonderful_ at frisbee,” Harry shot him a questioning look. “Cap’ taught me everything I know!”

“I’m sure that’s why you ended up in a hospital bed?” Harry teased gently trying to hide a smile, gently lacing his fingers in between Peter’s functioning ones.

“Well he obviously didn’t play fair,” Peter huffed, looking offended.

Doctor Wilson coughed, catching their attention again. 

“I’m going to get the anesthetic after your x-rays come back. Your anesthesia ratios should be on file, and if not I’ll get them transferred here,” She stood to leave, “Shouldn’t take long either way. I’ll be back in about ten minutes to pop your shoulder back into place.” She smiled reassuringly and then turned; exiting though the door Harry had arrived through.

Peter grimaced at the reminder, gripping Harry’s hand tighter.

“I hate hospitals,” Peter said quietly, gaze shifting to the floor. 

While it was comforting to know shield would calculate the correct dosage for those with _special_ metabolisms, Peter’s discomfort around hospital environments was still deeply rooted. The best thing about being part of the Avenger’s initiative was the surplus of individuals that were wary of medical situations, resulting in only the most trustworthy staff. Still, Harry could understand Peter’s unease.

“I know, babe,” Harry finally answered, lightly stroking his thumb across the back of Peter’s own. He gestured to Harry’s injured arm, “Does it hurt right now?”

“She has me on localized anesthetics, but I’m looking forward to the heavier stuff,” Peter sighed, moving carefully to rest his forehead against Harry’s shoulder. Harry reached up with his free hand to run his fingers though the hero’s hair in attempt to comfort him. 

They sat in comfortable silence until Harry’s doctor returned, a younger male nurse following beside her. He was toting a cart of medical equipment. 

After greeting them again, and explaining what the next few minutes would entail, Doctor Wilson grabbed an IV kit and started Peter on the heavier meds and muscle relaxants. 

After a few moments, letting the drugs take effect, Peter was set up, and his arm was positioned.

“You’re probably going to want to hold his hand for this,” Wilson looked to Harry, only continuing when he’d grabbed ahold of Peter’s hand and confirmed he was ready. She looked to Peter, “Alright, even with the meds this is going to hurt, but it’ll hurt less if you stay relaxed. I’ll make it quick, and Harry will be here for you the whole time,” She paused, giving Peter time to let her words sink in. 

“The difficult part will be to move as little as possible so you don’t further injure your wrist, ok?”

“Ok," he paused, "ready” Peter breathed, then nodded. 

“Alright, on three. One, two-” Earlier than expected, Pete’s arm was jerked and then pulled into place. 

“Fuck,” Peter swore loudly, followed but the most heart wrenching whimper Harry had ever heard him produce. Harry’s grip on Peter’s had tightened, being quick to murmur comforting words to his boyfriend. 

After the initial shock had worn off, Peter seemed to lose the tightness in his posture, finally starting to relax now that his shoulder was in place. Harry sighed in relief, and Peter rested his cheek against the smaller males own shoulder.

“That was great,” Doctor Wilson probed the bruising, and checked his range of movement. “We’ll get another set of x-rays to make sure everything is situated, but judging by the outward appearance, your shoulder should be fine. Most discomfort will be from your wrist now. I’ll get a brace and your sling, and after that you’re free to go.” 

“How long before I can, ya know,” Peter gestured vaguely to the ceiling waving his good hand in a clumsy circle. Harry bit his lip to keep from laughing. The anesthetics were clearly working.

“Brace and sling for a day or two, two preferably but I know that’s not going to happen.” Harry silently agreed, knowing Peter too well for that. “No swinging atop buildings for at least four days,” Peter’s faced turned sour. “If you don’t give your ligaments and tendons a chance to tighten up, which I’m sure they will with your healing ability, it’ll be easier for this to happen again. Four days. No argument,” Doctor Wilson said sternly and then looked to Harry for confirmation. After seeing what she needed from the smaller male, Wilson began setting Peter’s wrist in the brace.

“What are you talking about? I’m never letting him leave the house again,” Harry chided, and Doctor Wilson chuckled moving to reach for the sling.

“Haaaaare,” Peter whined, more slurred than normal, snuggling his face further into Harry’s neck.

“You’re grounded. Forever,” Harry teased, running his hand up and down Peter’s back. He reached for the shirt the nurse offered him, helping Peter into it before his arm was placed in the sling.

Doctor Wilson stood, and handed Harry a piece of paper, “This is a prescription for painkillers. A lot of the suits don’t use them, but I like to be safe. His healing will be accelerated, which could make the process more uncomfortable. If he seems to be nursing his wrist after the second day, bring him here. No matter what he says, you wouldn’t be the first to drag a significant other across the med bay.”

“No problems there,” Harry chuckled. “No offence, but I hope I won’t be seeing you around.”

“None taken, and you as well,” she smiled, then gestured to her nurse, “Eli will take you up to radiology, and we’ll call you back in if I see anything worth worrying about. Have a good night.” Doctor Wilson exited, leaving down the stark white hallway.

By the time the x-rays were finished, and Harry had loaded Peter into a cab, the taller brunet was dead on his feet, slumped against his lover for a large duration of the ride home. 

Ten minutes into the ride Peter spoke up, startling Harry, assuming Peter had fallen asleep.

“What am I gonna tell people in my classes?” Peter whispered, seeming unusually concerned.

“What you always tell them,” Harry smirked, “That you’re ridiculously clumsy with a terrible sense of balance.” Harry smiled brightly, hugging Peter closer. “Besides, you’ll be out of your sling before you get back to any classes. We’re having a shut in weekend. There will be an absurd amount of pizza from that place on 44th, pain killers for you and what's left of my father’s wine cellar for me,” Peter gave him a goofy smile for that suggestion. 

“You’re the best,” Peter hummed, and Harry’s heart melted.

“Yeah, well not all of us save small animals from tall buildings,” Leaning over to lay a small kiss on Peter’s forehead, “We have to impress our boyfriends the normal way.” 

“Looooooove you, Hare,” The taller boy murmured, again cuddling up to Harry’s side.

“I love you, too, you big dork,” He whispered, ruffling Peter’s hair. "Now go to sleep I'll wake you up when we're home."

"Kay," Peter snaked is good arm behind Harry, pulling him closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I've only taken high school anatomy, and AP bio, so most of this info is from the internet. I kinda understand the structure of the shoulder and how to reduce it because we spent a week on it. But still, not studying nursing quite yet.
> 
> I may write a ficlet about Harry taking care of Peter after all this has occurred, but I'll probably make it separate from this. Or maybe I'll start a series. I don't know :)


End file.
